Mon Amour
by Cloverssi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan oneshoot RiRen dan EreRi. Levi x Eren/Yaoi/BL
Story 1: **Sensei**

Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger

Levi x Eren

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu.

Pemuda manis bernama Eren Jeager itu menggigit gugup pensil yang tergenggam di antara barisan jemari rampingnya.

Ia melirik jam saku yang tergeletak tepat di samping buku-bukunya di atas meja.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat sekali. Baru setengah jam ia duduk menghadap buku-buku pelajarannya, semua sudah terasa seperti berada di neraka.

"Eren, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya?" Eren tersentak hingga pensil lolos dari genggamannya dan menggelinding ke bawah meja.

Belum sempat Eren membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, sebuah tangan menangkap benda itu dengan begitu cekatan.

"Hati-hati."

"Ah, terimakasih sensei." Eren mengambil uluran pensilnya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pria dalam balutan tail coat berwarna arang itu mendecih remeh. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia kembali ke posisi awalnya. Duduk di depan meja kerja dan memakai lagi kacamata bacanya. Tenggelam di antara buku-buku tebal dan tumpukan kertas yang bahkan Eren sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Ma..maaf Levi sensei." Eren merendahkan suaranya.

"Kerjakan soalmu. Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk bicara tentang hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaranmu." Levi berkata tajam, namun nyaris terdengar malas.

Eren mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap geram punggung sempit pria berambut sedikit cepak itu.

Armin memang licik. Strateginya mendatangkan seorang guru untuk membantu Eren belajar memang tidak buruk. Tapi siapa sangka guru yang datang dan seharusnya mengajari Eren itu justru hanya memberi kumpulan soal tidak jelas yang membuat Eren malah makin depresi?

Setiap jadwal pertemuan Eren dengan gurunya terasa begitu kaku dan canggung.

Irit bicara. Irit ekspresi. Irit pergerakan.

Singkatnya, sensei bertubuh pendek bernama Levi Ackerman itu benar-benar misterius.

Dan sialnya, Levi bukan guru ramah yang akan dengan sabar mengajari anak didiknya satu persatu seperti mengajari anak TK berhitung penjumlahan.

Mulai dari pukul tiga sore, Levi akan memberikan kuis-kuis kecil untuk dikerjakan Eren tanpa pernah menjelaskannya sekali pun. Dan pada pukul setengah enam sore, Levi mengambil lembar jawaban lalu memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Eren. Hanya coretan tinta merah disana sini, perbaikan, dan himbauan agar Eren lebih mempelajari rumus yang telah di dapatnya dari sekolah.

Memang Levi tak pernah menghukumnya walaupun Eren mendapatkan nilai buruk. Tapi justru metode mengajar yang tak biasa ini membuat Eren berfikir bahwa semua yang dilakukannya ini hanyalah buang-buang waktu saja.

"Eren, tanganmu berhenti bekerja." Suara datar Levi di ujung ruangan membuat Eren merinding. Terlebih ketika pria bertubuh pendek itu memutuskan bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan menghampirinya.

"Baru selesai satu soal?" Levi mendesis melihat lembar jawaban Eren yang masih putih bersih. Eren menelan ludahnya. Ekspresi wajah Levi hampir selalu datar dan dingin, jadi sulit ditebak apakah sensei nya itu marah atau tidak.

"Ta..Tapi sensei tak pernah mengajariku, bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya!?" Jantung Eren berpacu cepat, baru kali ini ia bisa membentak dan menentang pria misterius itu. Levi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Merepotkan sekali, anak manja."

Tubuh Eren menegang ketika tangan kurus Levi mendarat di bahunya dan menepuknya. Bagai tersengat listrik, Eren membelalakan kedua matanya. Terasa begitu asing, menghantamnya kuat-kuat dan membuatnya benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam kilatan tajam bola mata gelap Levi yang mengulitinya dari atas.

"Nilai-nilaimu sebenarnya terus meningkat." Levi melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku tailcoat nya hingga kini Eren bisa melihat langsung sepasang obsidian gelap yang selalu memandangnya remeh itu.

"Hah?" Eren mengedipkan matanya bingung. Blank.

"Kurasa ada baiknya memanfaatkan kebodohanmu itu. Lihat." Levi mengangkat lembaran kertas soal-soal yang sebelumnya telah dikerjakan Eren. "Setiap hari aku menaikkan tingkat kesulitan soal-soal yang kau kerjakan, mungkin orang bodoh sepertimu tak akan sadar dan tetap berusaha menyelesaikannya.."

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!" Eren berseru kesal, perempatan samar terbentuk di pelipisnya.

"..walaupun nilai-nilaimu buruk semua dan kupastikan dengan nilai serendah ini kau tak akan bisa lulus ujian.."

"SENSEI!"

"..kemampuanmu telah meningkat pesat. Kau terbiasa mengerjakan soal yang semakin lama tingkatannya semakin sulit, semua nilai yang kuberikan tak sebanding jika seluruhnya dijumlahkan mungkin nilai itu akan menjadi skor ujianmu."

"Ja..Jadi selama ini sensei menipuku?" Eren berucap di ambang ketidak sadaran, terlalu shock.

"Bocah lugu dan bodoh sepertimu cukup mudah dikerjai. Dan kau tahu? Yang kau kerjakan saat ini adalah soal untuk tiga tingkat kelas di atasmu. Armin dan Mikasa saja kesulitan mengerjakannya." Levi mengambil lembaran kertas yang baru terisi satu nomor itu dan mengangkatnya ke depan wajah Eren.

"SE..SENSEEIII!" Levi hanya tertawa ketika Eren merengek manja. Dan bola mata Eren hampir lepas dari rongganya. Levi tertawa. Ekspresi yang sungguh sangat langka, dan ini kali pertama Eren menyaksikan pria yang ia kira seluruh urat syaraf wajahnya telah mati itu tertawa lepas.

Terlihat segar, menyenangkan, dan juga manis. Eren merasakan telinganya tergelitik oleh suara rendah Levi, dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas tanpa sadar.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan kau tak membutuhkan guru lagi kalau perkembanganmu begini cepat." Levi berdeham, wajahnya kembali serius seperti biasanya. "Kau tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mempelajarinya, kau hanya perlu latihan."

Eren merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tangan Levi yang masih berada di bahunya meremasnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya ini hari terakhir aku bersamamu." Levi menurunkan tangannya. Membereskan tumpukan soal di meja Eren.

"Se..sensei!"

"Ada apa, Eren?" Levi tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak, Eren kini menarik ujung jasnya.

"Kumohon tetap jadilah guruku! Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi darimu!"

" Aku tak pernah ingat mengajarimu."

"Kumohon. Sensei, jangan pergi!"

Kedua obsidian Levi membelalak saat Eren meraih jemarinya sendiri dan meremasnya erat. Eren tak ingin ditinggalkan.

Pria itu menghela nafas,"Baiklah."

"Be..Benarkah sensei!?" Kali ini sepasang manik gelap Eren berkilat antusias.

"Ya, aku memutuskan akan benar-benar serius mengajarimu mulai sekarang."

"A-Arigato sensei!" Eren tak bisa lebih senang lagi dari ini. Entah kenapa, kebahagiaan itu mengepul begitu saja dalam dadanya. Ingat sebelumnya dia selalu tak menyukai setiap pertemuannya dengan gurunya?

"Aku akan mendidikmu dengan keras." Levi menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membuat Eren kembali menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tapi sebelum itu.."

"Mau minum teh dulu?" Melunturkan seringai dan semua raut datarnya pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis, menyodorkan secangkir teh hitam dengan asap putih mengepul-ngepul di permukaannya.

 **END**

Coba-coba aja, penantian season 2 saya udah gakuat TT_TT maaf kalau tidak jelas.

Dan rencananya ini akan jadi kumpulan drabble atau oneshoot gitu.

Terimakasih untuk semua RiRen dan EreRi shipper yang sudah menyempatkan baca.

Ja nee.


End file.
